The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to Wi-Fi scanning on a dynamic frequency selection (DFS) master dual band simultaneous (DBS) device.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems include multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network includes an access point (AP) that communicates with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP can be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, to enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device communicates with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA communicates with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the AP to the STA, and the UL (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the STA to the AP.
Isolation refers to a degree of attenuation from an unwanted signal at a port of interest. Lack of isolation can result in unwanted influence of signals from other channels, reducing the integrity of the measured signal and increasing system measurement uncertainties. A DBS device without sufficient isolation between RF chains has reduced transmission and reception success on both channels, specifically for higher frequency signals. That is, once the device begins functioning as an AP (e.g., via beaconing) on a DFS channel (e.g., a 5 GHz channel), the AP can only effectively scan limited channels (e.g., 2.4 GHz channels) in addition to the AP's DFS home channel.